Sorry, I Forgot Your Birthday
by tsunasena
Summary: Ada kalanya seorang Gokudera Hayato menjadi baka.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira. Yamamoto punya Gokudera (?)

**Warning: **OOC (jaga-jaga), typo

* * *

><p>"Goku-chan," panggil Yamamoto.<p>

"Goku-chan gak ada, mati dimakan Uri!" Gokkun membalas panggilan Yama dengan ketus.

"Yah, marah deh. Jangan marah dong,"

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau benar-benar baka! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan! Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau tahu kan sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Aku tahu, sekarang tanggal 24 April,"

"Kalau begitu, kau ingatkan sekarang hari apa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau kira aku ini baka sepertimu ya?"

Mendengar jawaban Gokudera, senyum pun menghiasi wajah Yamamoto. Yamamoto kira, Gokudera akan pun langsung menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Gokudera dengan senyum yang tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei, Yakyu Baka! Mengapa kau menjulurkan tanganmu?" tanya polos Gokudera.

"Kalau kau ingat ini hari apa, tentu saja harus ada sesuatu yang diberikan kepadaku," jawab Yamamoto.

"Aku ingat. Sekarang hari Minggu bukan? Terus, kenapa aku harus memberimu sesuatu?"

Gubrak!

Mendengar jawaban Gokudera, Yamamoto nyaris pingsan. Alasannya, tentu saja dia kaget kalau Gokudera lupa dengan hari ini! Hari yang sangat _special_ bagi Yamamoto! Ternyata, ada kalanya seorang Gokudera Hayato menjadi baka.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanya Yamamoto sekali lagi dengan senyum yang sedikit memudar dari wajahnya.

"Sekarang itu hari Minggu, Yakyu Baka!"

Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Yamamoto pun langsung menghilang. Menghilang sepenuhnya. Berharap mendapatkan hadiah paling indah dari sang kekasih, malah membuat Yamamoto mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Ya itu, hadiahnya. Gokudera lupa dengan hari ulang tahun Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Hati-hati dijalan," pamit Yamamoto meninggalkan sekolah.

Gokudera pun terkejut. Sejak kapan ada sejarah kalau Yamamoto meninggalkan Gokudera sendirian di kelas yang menunggu Yamamoto latihan baseball? Sejak kapan Yamamoto gak memberikan ciuman perpisahan kalau mereka tidak pulang bersama? Gokudera mencoba berpikir di sekolah apa kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan sampai senja tiba.

"Drrrttt! Drrrttt!"

Hp Gokudera pun berbunyi, bertanda ada seseorang yang mengirim email ke hpnya.

"Hm, dari Haru. Tumben sekali Haru mengirimku email," gumam Gokudera.

Ketika membaca email dari Haru, Gokudera pun ingat apa kesalahan (besar) yang telah ia lakukan. Gokudera pun langsung berlari kearah rumah Yamamoto sebelum membalas email dari Haru. Sesampainya di rumah Yamamoto, Gokudera pun mengelap keringatnya dengan bajunya sebelum bertemu Yamamoto.

"Eh ada Gokudera," sapa ayahnya Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi.

"Konbawa Ojii-san, Yamamotonya ada?" tanya Gokudera.

"Yamamoto dari tadi siang belum pulang ke rumah. Dikirain pergi-"

Sebelum Tsuyoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gokudera langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah dimana Yamamoto dan ayahnya tinggal. Gokudera tahu kemana Yamamoto pergi kalau dia sedang bersedih hati. Ternyata, perkiraan Gokudera benar. Yamamoto sedang duduk dibawah pohon beringin di taman dekat rumahnya.

Gokudera pun mendekati Yamamoto pelan-pelan. Gokudera tidak ingin langkah kakinya terdengar oleh Yamamoto. Atau dalam bahasa lain, ingin membuat _surprise_ untuk Yamamoto.

"Kau tahu? Kalau malam-malam duduk dibawah pohon beringin, kau akan pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen," ucap Gokudera tepat telinga Yamamoto.

Yamamoto pun terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara Gokudera tepat ditelinganya. Gokudera langsung memasang senyum terindah yang selalu ditunjukan untuk Yamamoto-selain ibunya-ketika Yamamoto memastikan yang berbicara itu Gokudera bukan hantu. Melihat senyum Gokudera, Yamamoto terus menerus menatap wajah Gokudera, terpana menurut istilahnya.

"M-maafkan aku. Maaf aku lupa kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunmu. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Gokudera mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk meminta maaf kepada Yamamoto.

"Hm, aku masih belum bisa menerima permintaan maafmu,"

"K-kenapa?"

"Kalau kau memberikan aku hadiah, aku mau mema-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gokudera sudah mencium Yamamoto. Tepat dibibir! Keajaiban dunia nomor 8 jika Gokudera mencium Yamamoto duluan.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, kurang dari 2 menit. Efek sampingnya, setelah mereka memisahkan diri, wajah Gokudera merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Itu hadiah dariku. Aku belum sempat membelikanmu apa-apa," ucap Gokudera sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar Yamamoto tidak bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Gokudera.

"Permintaan maafmu diterima! Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan hadiah paling indah sepanjang hidupku!"

Wajah Gokudera semakin memerah ketika Yamamoto mencium pipinya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Yamamoto.

Sebagai tanda Gokudera menerima ajakan Yamamoto, Gokudera merangkul tangan Yamamoto dengan erat.

"_Arigatou, Haru,"_ batin Gokudera.

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

"Yamamoto, ada permintaan maaf dari beberapa orang. Maukah kau memaafkannya?" tanya Gokudera ketika mereka berdua sedang perjalanan pulang.

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkan mereka. Memangnya, siapa yang ingin meminta maaf kepadaku?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok,"

* * *

><p><em>From : Miura Haru<em>

_Gokudera, bisakah kau membantu kami menghias kado untuk Yamamoto? Rencananya besok pagi kami akan merayakan ulang tahun Yamamoto. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf dari kami untuk Yamamoto karena baru bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya besok. _

**-The End-**

Tekan tombol back sebelum member review (_ _)


End file.
